1. Field of the Background
The present disclosure relates to dispensing systems having improved sensing capabilities.
2. Description of the Background
Diffusion devices or dispensers are used to dispense volatile materials, such as fragrances, deodorants, insecticides, insect repellants, and the like from one or more containers. Many of these dispensers are active dispensers, which may include fans and/or heaters to aid in the dispersal of volatile materials. Other dispensers actuate a valve stem of an aerosol container to dispense a volatile material contained therein, or utilize an ultrasonic transducer to break up a liquid volatile material into droplets that are ejected from the dispenser. Yet other dispensers include any combination of the above or any other known type of active diffusion device.
Traditionally, these active dispensers are standalone devices that release product into a space in response to manual input, a lapsing of a timed interval, or sensory input, e.g., spraying an air freshener within a room or a pest control device within a barn. These dispensers are generally kept “out of sight” of users by placing them in areas of a room or space that are utilized less frequently by users or that provide the ability to “hide” or otherwise diminish the impact of the dispenser on the room or space in which it is located. In these circumstances, the placement of the dispensers in sub-optimal areas of a room or space causes the dispensers to be less effectual in terms of their ability to effectively disperse a volatile material into the room or space.
Further, many of these prior art dispensers utilize sensors to initiate various pre-programmed or user initiated operational sequences, as well as to provide instant dispensing upon the detection of sensory input. In these prior art dispensers a sensor with a single sensing capability, e.g., sensing whether a level of light is diminished within a certain period of time over a certain distance that is indicative of motion, is used regardless of whether the dispenser is placed in a bathroom or an auditorium. As such, the sensors may not always efficiently sense the presence of people in the desired space. For example, if a dispenser with a sensor having the capability of detecting input at a distance of 20 ft is placed in a typical in-home bathroom, the dispenser may incorrectly detect the presence of a user passing the dispenser outside of the bathroom, which may result in an inadvertent activation of the dispenser. Conversely, if a dispenser utilizing a sensor with a sensing range of 5 ft is used in a large room, the sensor may not effectively detect the presence of a user in the room, unless the user happened to pass in close proximity to the dispenser. Accordingly, these prior art dispensers do not include sensors that are efficiently and/or optimally responsive to the environment in which they are located or according to user preferences.
Presently there is a need for dispensers that are intended to be left in “plain view” of a user and otherwise positioned prominently within a room or space, i.e., not hidden or otherwise intentionally obstructed. Further, there is a need for dispensing systems that include efficient sensors, which provide for improved sensing capabilities. Additionally, the sensing systems should be efficient and in some cases capable of being adjusted in response to the space they are located in and according to user preferences. As such, it is an object of the present disclosure to address the disadvantages of the prior art and to fulfill this unmet need.